This study is testing the hypothesis that a change in adrenal blood flow responses to AII, induced by converting enzyme inhibitors, is specific for a single subset of hypertensive patients and also for one form of therapy. Thus, non-specific vasodilators will not produce and increase in the adrenal or renal blood flow response to AII similar to what has been previously documented for converting enzyme inhibitors.